pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Henry Clay Work
Henry Clay Work (October 1, 1832 – June 8, 1884) was an American composer and songwriter. Life He was born in Middletown, Connecticut, to Alanson and Amelia (Forbes) Work.http://www.pdmusic.org/work.html His father opposed slavery, and Work was himself an active abolitionist and Union supporter. His family's home became a stop on the Underground Railroad, assisting runaway slaves to freedom in Canada, for which his father was once imprisoned. Work was self taught in music. By the time he was 23, he worked as a printer in Chicago, specializing in setting musical type. He allegedly composed in his head as he worked, without a piano, using the noise of the machinery as an inspiration. His first published song was "We Are Coming, Sister Mary", which eventually became a staple in Christy's Minstrels shows. .]] Work produced much of his best material during the Civil War. In 1862 he published "Kingdom Coming" using his own lyrics based upon snippets of Negro speech he had heard. This use of slave dialect (Irish too was a favourite) tended to limit the appeal of Work's works and make them frowned upon today. However, "Kingdom Coming" appeared in the Jerome Kern show "Good Morning, Dearie" on Broadway in 1921, and was heard in the background in the 1944 Judy Garland film "Meet Me in St. Louis". 1862 also saw his novelty song "Grafted Into the Army", followed in 1863 by "Babylon is Fallen", "The Song of a Thousand Years", and "God Save the Nation". His 1864 effort "Wake Nicodemus" was popular in minstrel shows. In 1865 he wrote his greatest hit, inspired by Sherman's march to the sea, "Marching Through Georgia" at the end of the previous year. Thanks to its lively melody, the song was immensely popular, its million sheet-music sales being unprecedented. It is a cheerful marching song and has since been pressed into service many times, including by Princeton University as a football fight song. Timothy Shay Arthur's play Ten Nights in a Barroom, had Work's 1864 "Come Home, Father", a dirgesome song bemoaning the demon drink: too mawkish for modern tastes, but always sung at Temperance Meetings. Settling into sentimental balladry, Work had significant post-Civil War success with the "The Lost Letter", and "The Ship That Never Returned"—a tune reused in the "Wreck of the Old 97" and "MTA". A massive hit was "My Grandfather's Clock", published in 1876, which was introduced by Sam Lucas in Hartford, Connecticut, and again secured more than a million sales of the sheet music, along with popularizing the phrase, "grandfather clock."Webster's Collegiate Dictionary: Eleventh Edition, Springfield, MA: Merriam-Webster, 2003, "grandfather clock." By 1880 Work was living in New York City, giving his occupation as a musician.1880 census, 19th Ward, District 7, New York, New York #Manhattan# He died in Hartford two years later at the age of 51. He was survived by his wife, Sarah #Parker# Work, and one of their four children.http://www.pdmusic.org/work.html Henry Clay Work was inducted into the Songwriters Hall of Fame in 1970. He was a distant cousin to Frances Work, a great-grandmother of Diana, Princess of Wales. Publications Books * Compositions of Henry C. Work. Cleveland: S. Brainard's Sons, 1864. * Songs of Henry Clay Work (compiled by Bertram G. Work) New York: J. J. Little and Ives, ca. 1884. Songs Among the best-known of Henry Clay Work's 75 compositions are: *"Kingdom Coming" (c. 1863) *"Come Home, Father" (1864) *"Wake Nicodemus" (1864) *"Marching Through Georgia" (1865) *"The Ship That Never Returned" (1868) *"My Grandfather's Clock" (1876) References External links ;Lyrics *Selected Poetry of Henry Clay Work (1832-1884) (3 lyrics) at Representative Poetry Online. ;Songs *The Music of Henry Work * ;About *His page on HierarchyPedia Category:1832 births Category:1884 deaths Category:Songwriters Hall of Fame inductees Category:American composers Category:American lyricists Category:Songwriters from Connecticut Category:People of the American Civil War Category:American songwriters Category:Songwriters